


Dawn of a New Era

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin ponders his prideful king on the day of his coronation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the porn battle VII with the prompt of _pride_

The new king rides through Camelot and the people cheer for him. Merlin smiles as Arthur looks so full of power and joy for his people, for his country.

How full of pride the _people_ are for their king.

He wonders, idly, what they would think if they could've seen Arthur every night for the past year, but most of all last night, the night before the coronation.

Their proud king, on his back, arms flung out to the sides, his head tilted back in wild abandon.

Merlin allows himself a small smile as he watches from the shadows. This moment, Arthur is out there, apparently alone. He knows that Arthur wants him near, but this very moment? Merlin is allowed to step back, keep his eye on the whole thing so that no one, no man, woman, warlock or sorceress ends Arthur's reign before it can begin.

As Arthur rides past him, Merlin knows he's been seen and he smirks up at the regent. He sees the flare of lust in Arthur's eyes, just a split second change and again he flashes back to the night. All Arthur's worries, his concern about the coronation, had made for a powerful foreplay and had ended with Merlin buried in him, making him beg for his release.

The future king of Camelot, proud and regal, willingly submitting to his future warlock with such wildness that it would have scared Merlin, if not for the fact that he'd matched him every step of the way. Every bite, scratch and moan.

Merlin feels the magic flowing through him, stronger than ever, almost as if it's holding its breath, barely containing itself, waiting to be set free.

And it will be, for the good of Camelot and for the love of its new king.

The End


End file.
